The Physical Form of Love
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: She stared at the little white stick, with a little purple 'plus' sign, not fully believing it.  How could one little symbol change her life forever?  Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M NOT INTENDING TO MAKE THIS TOO LONG, BECAUSE I HAVE SEVERAL OTHER STORIES DEMANDING MY ATTENTION. HOWEVER, IF THIS ONE GETS ENOUGH SUPPORT, THEN IT JUST MIGHT FALL INTO MY **_**UNDIVIDED ATTENTION**_** CATEGORY.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

She stared at the little white stick, with a little purple '+' sign, not fully believing it. How could one little symbol change her life forever? Sighing, Kensi knew what she had to do. Telling him wouldn't be easy, and would leave a heavy burden on him. As soon as she told Deeks, his whole world -his _everything_- would change. She wasn't sure she could do that to him, though. But Kensi knew him, and she knew that he would want to know. He loved kids, anyway. He had a right to know.

Standing outside Deeks' apartment, she heard the TV blasting, and her partner yelling at the Lakers. She smiled to herself, remembering the bet he and Callen had. She knocked, and held her breath as shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door. Deeks opened the door, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you, Fern?"

"Shut up." She pushed passed him.

"By all means, come right in." He joked. When she didn't throw an insult back, he looked at her with concern. "Kensi, you okay?"

She took a deep breath, not sure how to say it. "Deeks, I'm pregnant… with _your_ baby."

**I KNOW THIS WAS REALLY REALLY SHORT. I JUST FELT THIS WAS A GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE OFF. AFTER I POST THIS, I'M GOING TO START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE TO HAVE IT UP EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. I DO SUPPOSE THIS WAS MORE OF A PLOT BUNNY, BUT I'M HAVING FUN WRITING IT NONETHELESS. I DO LIKE ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** CRITICISM, BUT SOME OF THE THINGS A FEW REVIEWERS SAID WEREN'T CONSTRUCTIVE. I'M DOING THIS FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT, SO IT DOESN'T MATTER, I'M JUST SAYING FOR FUTURE REFERENCE… **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"What?" Deeks gasped, falling onto the couch.

"Yeah." Kensi mirrored his actions.

"Is this good or bad?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do?" He raked a hand through his hair.

"Can you do anything but ask questions?" She snapped.

"Hormones?" Again, a question. When she glared at him, Deeks added, "I mean, it definitely is the hormones."

"Oh god… How are we going to explain _this_ one to the others?"

"With any luck, Sam won't strangle me." Deeks said.

"And I'm going to get a lecture from Callen."

"Either way, this isn't going to end well." He said.

BULLPEN

"G, I already told you, there is no _way_ that you are better looking than me." Sam said.

"Yeah, with that shiny head of yours, you're definitely a keeper." Callen shot back.

"Hey, some women appreciate a man who shaves his head. I doubt you even brush your hair." Sam countered.

"Now that's just insulting!"

"You're the one who insulted my head first."

"Let's ask Kensi." Callen said as she and Deeks rounded the corner.

"Ask me what?" She asked.

"Who is hotter, me or Sam?"

"Uh, Deeks." Kensi said, then her eyes went wide as she realized what she'd just said. Sam and Callen gave each other a look, then went back to staring at their female agent.

"Aw, Kens, you didn't have to do that." Deeks was actually blushing a little.

"Well, I'm not being the catalyst that sets those two into competitive mode. That is not a fund day." Thankfully, Kensi was able to cover herself. Surprisingly, both Sam and Callen believed her.

"I can't believe you actually bought that Kensi thinks I'm hot." Deeks smirked.

"I never said you weren't." She replied.

"We just thought you might want to know that I'm the father of her unborn child." Deeks said it as nonchalantly as possible. Both he and Kensi stood there expectantly, waiting for the lectures and, in Deeks' case, death. Instead, Callen broke out into a grin.

"Sam, I believe you owe me 150 dollars. They've had a thing for each other."

"Fine." Rolling his eyes, Sam handed his partner a wad of cash. Then, to Deeks, he said, "Congratulations, man. She's a great woman."

"You're supposed to congratulate me, I'm the _mother_!" Kensi burst.

"Right, congrats, Kens, I'm _super_ happy for you." Sam did his best to seem enthusiastic.

"Is that jealousy I sense, Princess?" Deeks quipped.

"Shut up." Kensi grabbed his earlobe. Hard.

"Ow!" Deeks yelled.

"I'm so happy for you, Kensi." Callen wrapped the slender woman in a hug.

"So, Sam, you're not gonna strangle me?" Deeks asked.

"I probably will once Kensi gets extremely cranky, and when she's in labor, but for now you're safe." Sam folded his arms.

"And Callen, no lecture?"

"You know what, I've been waiting for this to happen since you met Deeks as Tracy." Callen answered.

"Are we… off the hook?" Deeks asked

"Ms. Blye is to use extreme caution, and Mr. Deeks… Just don't get yourself killed." Hetty came up behind the surfer, making him jump in surprise.

"Hetty, I value my life, don't worry." Deeks assured her.

"Mr. Deeks, some of the things you say to Ms. Blye make me question that." Hetty said, shaking her head as she walked back into her office.

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME. I'M HAVING A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS, AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAVNG JUST AS MUCH READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOME REVIEWERS HAVE MENTIONED THE FACT THAT MY WRITING IS IMMATURE, AND THAT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH LIFE EXPERIENCE TO WRITE THIS. THEY ARE CORRECT. I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THIS YET, SO I OBVIOUSLY CAN'T WRITE THIS AS ACCURATE AS A MOTHER OF 2. I'M WRITING THIS FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT, TO GET TIPS ON WRIING, AND FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT TO READ IT. THIS IS ALSO MEANT TO BE A LITTLE BIT OF A CRACK-FIC, SO THE CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ. IT'S THAT SIMPLE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

After a long, stressful day, Kensi and Deeks were finally pulling into her driveway.

"We should buy a house." Deeks said with exuberance. Apparently, he couldn't wait to be a father. Kensi, on the other hand, couldn't wait for this nightmare to be over.

"Deeks, let's be practical. I have a house. A baby costs a lot. In what world does it make sense to go buy a house?"

"Because your house is cramped. Or maybe it's just because of the clutter." He shrugged.

"I'm sure you're tight with some Swedish cleaning lady that you can hire." Kensi quipped as they exited the car.

"Maybe _you _should learn how to clean." He answered.

"I thought you love me the way I am?" She sounded so innocent, and her eyelashes brushed her cheeks when she closed them.

"I do." He whispered, leaning in, and placing a tender kiss to her lips. He put a hand on her stomach. "And I love this baby, too."

"Deeks…" Kensi whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oops! Kensi, what did I do wrong?" Deeks feared he said something that hurt her.

"Hormones." Kensi laughed through the tears.

"God, this is going to be a long 9 months." He muttered. Deeks' phone vibrated. "Hello?" He answered.

"Good evening, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"What's up?"

"I have scheduled an ultrasound for Ms. Blye." The tiny woman replied.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"She wasn't answering her phone." Deeks winced, picturing Hetty's stern expression. Kensi made a grab for the phone, knowing they were talking about her.

"I'll put it on speaker." He said.

"Hi Hetty." Kensi said.

"You didn't answer your phone."

"I know, it's dead. Sorry about that." She said, trying desperately to get back on her boss's good side.

"I suppose it happens to the best of us. I just thought I should let you know that you have an ultrasound in 2 weeks." Hetty said.

"No I don't." A perplexed expression crossed the brunette's face.

"I took the liberty of scheduling it for you, Dear." Now Hetty sounded motherly.

"Thank you, Hetty." Kensi said graciously.

"Anytime, Ms. Blye. You two have a good night, now."

"You, too." Kensi and Deeks heard the line go dead.

"Wow." Deeks sighed, leaning against the hood of the SRX.

"This is actually happening." The same feeling of wonder and amazement was coursing through her, as well.

VVVVVVVVVV 2 WEEKS LATER VVVVVVVVVV

Kensi and Deeks sat in the waiting room, with the latter taping his feet nervously. Kensi was wringing her hands.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" Deeks asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She snapped, then took a breath. "Sorry."

"It's ok. We're both nervous, and you're hormonal." He grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it reassuringly.

"How long do you think I'm going to be able to get away with that excuse?" She smiled.

"As long as you need, Babe." Deeks replied.

"Kensi Blye?" A nurse called from a door. They got up and followed the nurse to an exam room.

"How far along do you think you are?" The nurse asked.

"About 12 weeks."

"Any history of preeclampsia in your family?"

"Not that I know of."

"Alrighty. Dr. Mason will be with you shortly." With that, the nurse walked out.

"I'm glad you agreed that we should live in my house." Kensi said.

"Well, it was pretty hard to say no when you were threatening to shoot me." Deeks shrugged.

"The important thing is that we came to an agreement." Kensi patted his leg.

"Of course…" He muttered.

"Good morning!" An all-too-cheery, pink-nosed and balding doctor all but skipped into the room.

"I presume you're Dr. Mason?" Deeks stuck his hand out. Instead, the plump doctor wrapped Deeks into a hug.

"Yes I am!" Dr. Mason replied. "Ah, Kensi, how are you feeling?" Deeks watched in horror as the older man engulfed Kensi, her slender frame almost disappearing.

"Um, at the moment? I can't breathe." She managed to get out.

"Oh, my apologies!" He instantly let go.

"It's ok." Kensi smiled. "I've only thrown up 4 times since I found out I'm pregnant."

"That's very good. So, you say you're 12 weeks?"

"I think." Kensi said.

"Ok. And, no history of preeclampsia in the family, and you're young and healthy. This pregnancy should be a breeze." Dr. Mason said.

"Can we see him?" Deeks asked.

"Or her." Kensi chimed in as Dr. Mason moved the wand around on her stomach.

"How about them?"

"Really? Seriously? What have I done to deserve twins?" She threw her hands up, talking to whatever god was listening.

"We're having twins!" Deeks laughed giddily.

"No." Kensi whined.

"They're both looking good. I want to see you guys again in 4 weeks, okay? Amy, up at the desk, will schedule one for you." Dr. Mason then left to tend to another patient. Even though the image was no longer on the screen, Kensi kept staring at it, still seeing her 2 unborn children.

"Deeks."

"Yeah?"

"You're going to pay for this." Kensi glared at him.

They pulled up to the mission, and walked in, not holding hands like they usually did.

"Hey, guys, how'd it go?" Callen asked, looking up from his giant mound of paperwork.

"Don't ask." Deeks grumbled.

"Uh?" Callen was really confused.

"Twins." Kensi answered.

"And I'm guessing Deeks is ecstatic, and you're regretting each others' good looks?" Sam said knowingly.

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"Ms. Blye, what did the doctor say?" Hetty materialized out of nowhere, as usual.

"We're having twins." Deeks answered.

"That's great news!" Hetty beamed.

"Maybe it's not as bad as I thought." Kensi said.

"See, Fern? It's all good." That earned Deeks a punch on the shoulder.

**THANKS FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I WANT TO THANK ****..ELEPHANTS ****FOR HER AMAZINGLY THOUGHTFUL REVIEW. FOR A CERTAIN ANONYMOUS REVIEWER WHO FLAMES ME, AND I CAN'T REPORT THEM, **_**SHUT UP!**_**HONESTLY, IF YOU DON'T LKE IT, THEN DON'T READ. I DON'T MIND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM- I LIKE IT- BUT I WON'T TOLERATE FLAMING. SERIOUSLY, IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME ONE BIT. I'M SURE YOU DON'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTES, BUT I WOULD ABSOLUTELY **_**LOVE**_** TO LOOK AT SOME OF YOUR WRITING AND HAVE A CHAT. I'M NOT CALLING YOU STUPID- I'M JUST WONDERING IF YOU HAVE ANY BASIS TO CALL ME IMMATURE. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi was driving under the speed limit for once, no thanks to Deeks' broken rib.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yep." Deeks replied. He winced as they went over a bump. "Maybe once I take my pain pills."

"You don't even like taking Advil." Kensi looked at him, eyes full of concern.

"Kiki, please pay attention to the road." He said.

"Right." She directed her attention once again to the road. Within a few minutes, they were pulling into her driveway.

Deeks breathed a sigh of relief. "I think that's the first time I've been in the car with you without getting carsick." He quipped.

"I can't _wait_ to hear your sharp remarks after you're doped up on painkillers." Kensi smirked.

"You wish, Princess. But no amount of pain pills will make me slur like a drunken idiot." He threw back. Kensi unlocked the door and opened it for him.

"Now, you go in and lay on the couch. I'll make you some soup, or whatever you want, and get you your medicine."

"And a massage?"

"Sure." Kensi said.

"What, no eye roll?" He smiled charmingly.

"Deeks, I love you. I don't like to see you in pain." She answered.

"I know." Suddenly Deeks was serious. "And I will try to be more careful when taking down a suspect."

"Thank you." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen to fetch some soup and water.

"So, what do you think we're having? Two girls?" He questioned.

"I would like a boy and a girl." She answered.

"That would be nice." Deeks popped a pill into his mouth, and guzzled down some water.

"But we need to think logically here. We need to clear out the spare room, go look for cribs and stuff. Deeks, are we going to be able to do this?" She took a seat next to him.

"Kensi, we'll be fine. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but we'll get through it. Don't we always?" He cupped her chin, and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I hate it when you're right." She said.

"And tomorrow, we can go shopping." Deeks paused. "I don't know if I ever told you this, but… I love you." He placed another gentle kiss to her lips.

"You don't have to tell me, Deeks." Kensi broke the contact, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can see it."

**SO THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S ALL I COULD COME UP WITH. HOPE YOU LIKE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. LIFE'S BEEN PRETTY HECTIC. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Kensi was 4 months now, and definitely showing. Deeks would poke at her belly, and talk to it. At work, she pushed him away and claimed to hate it, but he knew she loved it. It reassured her that he was going to be a great dad, and wasn't going to leave her to raise 2 kids by herself. Kensi was officially on desk duty, and quite clearly despised it. Though she knew it was for her kids' safety, being stuck inside all day still sucked. However, it was a slow day, and her 3 teammates were sitting at their respective desks, too.

"I want to make a bet." Sam said.

"Oh God, you guys are really doing this?" Kensi groaned, dropping her pen onto her desk.

"It'll be interesting." Sam shrugged.

"2 girls." Callen said. "Because of Deeks' rotten luck. I'm surprised he can even handle you, let alone 3 princesses." That earned him a glare from Kensi, but they all laughed despite themselves.

"On the contrary, I think they're going to be boys." Sam said.

"That might work out for the best." Deeks replied. "But I have to say one of each. I can't picture myself without a son or a little princess."

"I thought I was your princess." Kensi said.

"You are. I said _little_."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing." Deeks said quickly.

"I agree with Deeks." Kensi said.

"What's the pool?" Callen asked.

Sam mulled this over for a minute, then said, "20 bucks."

"Alright. May the most psychic win." Callen said.

Kensi and Deeks sat in the waiting room again, less nervous than last time, but still nervous.

"Kensi Blye." A nurse called nonchalantly, seemingly uncaring about the patients.

"Yeah." After a few moments of swatting hands, Kensi finally allowed Deeks to help her out of the chair.

"Follow me." The nurse said in monotone. Once in their room, Deeks finally spoke.

"I'm nervous, Kens."

"It'll be okay." Kensi squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You're right. This could be fun." Deeks said.

"Hello, guys." Dr. Mason said.

"Hi." They both smiled.

"Well, Kensi, let's get you up on the table and see them!"

"Okay." With a shaky breath and a nervous glance at Deeks, she carefully got up on the exam table and laid down. Dr. Mason spread the goo, and moved the wand around on her stomach.

"Both of them look good. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good." Kensi replied. "I mean, sure I have morning sickness, but that's normal."

"I see you've done your research. Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yeah." They both replied in unison.

"I see a boy and a girl." Dr. Mason said, his face beaming for the two.

"Wow." Deeks looked up at the screen in wonder. No longer were those little bean shaped things, little bean shaped things. They were his son and daughter. And he was having them with the only person in the world he could ever want to have them with.

"That's good. I can deal with that." Kensi said, looking at Deeks.

"Yeah. If we were having 2 girls, I think you'd screw them up." As an afterthought, he added, "No offense. I just mean, cause, you know, you're not the most feminine person…"

"Deeks, you should just shut up while you still have your teeth."

Dr. Mason flipped through a chart. "You're vitals look good. I'm not having any worries at this point. Unless you have any questions, you can make an appointment for 8 weeks."

"I think we're good. Kensi?" Deeks said.

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks." Kensi hopped off the table.

"Okay then. See you in 8 weeks." With that, Dr. Mason offered a smile and left. Kensi and Deeks scheduled their appointment, and walked out, hand in hand.

Back at OPS, Sam, Callen, and Hetty greeted them with anxious faces. Deeks looked at Kensi. She nodded at him.

"Well, it looks like you guys owe us each 20 dollars." Deeks smirked.

"Congratulations!" Hetty said, with almost too much enthusiasm. Callen and Sam coughed up the cash, and offered congratulations as well. "Now, go home. I assume you will be needing to redecorate." Hetty said.

"Thank you." Kensi said graciously. She and Deeks gathered their things and left.

Back at Kensi's house, they finished clearing out her spare room. They stared at the tope walls, and the hardwood floor.

"We definitely need to paint and put carpet down." Kensi said.

"Yeah." He agreed. "We also need another thing."

"Furniture, I know." When he didn't respond, Kensi glanced at him, and found Deeks down on one knee. "Oh my God." A hand flew up to her mouth, and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you are the love of my life. I can't picture spending eternity with anyone else except you. Will you marry me?"

"Deeks…" She desperately wanted to say yes. But her mind instantly flashed back to Jack, and she couldn't make her mouth move. Deeks' face fell.

"If this is too soon, we don't have to."

"No, Deeks, it's just… I don't know. The only reason you're doing this is because I'm pregnant. And after what happened with Jack, I'm just not ready." She said. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, tears falling down her flawless cheeks.

"Kensi, it's okay. I don't blame you. I completely understand. Just let me know when you're ready." Deeks said.

"I will." Kensi hiccupped.

"But in the meantime, we should start decorating. I'm thinking blue and pink walls, and a gray carpet."

Kensi wrinkled her nose. "No daughter of mine will be dressed in pink. Neither will her walls. Yellow. Yellow and blue and gray."

"But blue and pink would be so cute!" Deeks insisted.

"On second thought, green walls and yellow carpet. It's bright, but not frilly." Kensi said.

"Okay. That might not be so bad." Deeks said.

"Let's go grab some lunch at a Chinese restaurant, and get the paint, and pick out the carpet. We can start installing it, and start painting as soon as we're done that. Or maybe we should paint first in case it drips. But I'm not supposed to be around paint cause of the fumes. I guess you 3 will have to paint, and then you can help me with the carpet." Kensi rambled.

"Of _course_ you can install a carpet." Deeks said sarcastically.

Lunch went by, surprisingly, without any incidents. Now at the store, they couldn't agree on anything.

"I want a vibrant yellow!" Kensi said.

"Well, I'm just trying not to blind our kids." Deeks said.

"I want crayon color yellow, as well as crayon color green." Kensi said.

"Kens, you're giving me a headache. Can't we go a little less bright? Something more springy?" Deeks groaned.

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled, but yet it was controlled.

"Fine. Now that I think about it, babies rooms are supposed to be bright. But when they go blind, I'm blaming it on you." Deeks put his hands up in surrender. Smiling triumphantly, Kensi loaded the paint into the cart, and filled out the order form for the carpet. Though Kensi was annoying him, Deeks was the happiest he'd ever been.

**HEY GUYS, AGAIN, SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO, I MEANT TO UPDATE THIS A WHILE AGO. I GOT SIDETRACKED WITH **_**ONCE UPON A TIME**_**. IT'S A REALLY AMAZING SHOW THAT EVERYBODY SHOULD WATCH. PLEASE DO.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

It was 8 weeks later, and the room was finished. Thankfully, the paint dried a little less brightly than Kensi had intended, but it was still a pretty color. The carpet wasn't a boring grey, but a light, almost cheery steel-color. Kensi and Deeks stared at it triumphantly.

"You guys did a good job painting." She commented.

"Why thank you." Callen replied.

"One of my aliases used to be a painter." Sam said.

"Once we figure out their names, we're going to stencil them above their cribs." Deeks said. Sam and Callen glanced around the room. With the yellow and green walls, and the almost shiny carpet, and the mobiles above each of the cribs, they honestly didn't think the room needed any more décor.

"In what color?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I don't know yet. They're against the yellow wall, so maybe green?" Kensi suggested.

"Kens, I'm sorry, but I don't think this room can hold any more color." Callen said.

"I think it looks nice in here." She said.

"It does, it does." Sam said quickly, remembering his wife's pregnancy. He knew what happened when the mother got offended. "But is it really necessary?"

"Yes. Deeks, it's going to be green."

"Okay, Fern. Whatever you want." Deeks soothed, massaging her shoulders.

"Good." A small smile grazed her lips.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?" Callen said.

"Oh yeah! I have an ultrasound in half an hour. We gotta go." Kensi exclaimed, waddling as fast as she could out of the room to grab her coat.

"Bye." Sam waved, closing the door behind them.

"Deeks, how could you forget about this!" Kensi yelled.

"Why are you blaming me?" He asked, hands up in surrender, trying to seem non-defensive.

"Because you're the one who got me pregnant in the first place." She threw his coat at him.

"That's a _great_ reason." Deeks said.

"I'm driving." She announced.

"Oh please God no!" Kensi's driving had only worsened since the pregnancy. Deeks was sure to get carsick every time she was in the driver's seat.

"That's your punishment."

"Not cool, Fern." Still, he tossed her the keys.

They had survived the drive to the hospital, only breaking 5 traffic violations.

"Hey, you're only a light shade of green this time." Kensi commented, smirk and all. Her mood had improved; she seemed to have forgotten their argument, and even the fact that she was mad at him.

"I still feel like crap." He groaned, swaying as they walked through the doors.

"Clearly you've never been driving with Gibbs."

"Who?" Deeks asked, confused.

"Special Agent Gibbs, from the MCRT in DC. He's even worse than me." Kensi explained.

"I can't picture anyone worse than you."

"You just got back in my good graces. Why are you so eager to get out?" Kensi whispered. So she did remember.

"You're right. I'm stupid." Deeks draped an arm around her shoulder. Kensi leaned into him.

"You're not stupid, Deeks. Just think before you speak." She said.

"I know. It's a work in progress." They stepped off the elevator and walked into Dr. Mason's office.

"Kensi Blye." Kensi said to the receptionist.

"Hi. Please take a seat and Dr. Mason will be with you in a few minutes." The receptionist said.

"Thanks." Kensi smiled, then took a seat next to Deeks.

"Let's think of names." Deeks said enthusiastically.

"How about when we get home?" She asked. "I'm really tired right now."

"Sure. Yeah, that's fine." Deeks agreed. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Kensi!" A nurse called, one they remembered as Kelly.

"Hi, Kelly." Deeks smiled.

"Deeks!" Kensi jabbed him in the ribs. His rib was fully healed, but it was still a little sore.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Surprisingly, Dr. Mason was already waiting in the room for them.

"You're early." Kensi commented.

"The appointment before you cancelled." He smiled, shaking each of their hands. "Nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Kensi replied.

"Her mood isn't. It's always mad at me." Deeks joked.

"That's normal. I'm sorry, Marty. But I sympathize. When my wife was pregnant with our son, I couldn't do anything right." Dr. Mason said.

"How old is he now?" Kensi asked.

"Almost 2." He answered.

"I bet he's adorable." She said.

"Thank you. So, what do you say about taking a look at your babies?" The doctor clapped his hands together."

"Okay." Kensi and Deeks shared a nervous glance.

"They both look great." He said.

"They actually look like humans now." Deeks stared in awe.

"Any questions?"

"No." Kensi and Deeks replied unanimously.

"Great. I'll see you every 4 weeks now. Congrats on making it to your third trimester!" Dr. Mason shook their hands again, and left.

"Now we get to choose names." Deeks said, plopping himself down on the couch.

"What were you thinking?" She asked, sitting on his lap.

"I don't know. I like Katherine, Emma, and Olivia." He said.

"Those are nice." She agreed. "How about either Nathan, Connor, or Jacob?"

"We're going to have some really hot, awesome-named kids." Deeks said.

"Oh, Deeks." Kensi laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.

**DO YOU GUYS WANT TO VOTE ON NAMES?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE, SO I'LL UPDATE IT! FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREAT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Two months later, Kensi went into labor. She and Deeks sat in the emergency room, staring at the clock. Finally, someone had the sense to get her into an exam room. A doctor mumbled his name, informing them that there might have to be a C-section. They finally admitted her and Dr. Mason came in. They looked at him expectantly.

"This is sooner than you guys expected," he started, "but we have to do an emergency C-section."

"What!?" Deeks' panic finally bubbled to the surface.

"Your daughter has shifted, blocking the birth canal." Dr. Mason explained.

"Like now?" The blonde could hear the worry in Kensi's voice. They were supposed to have another month.

"Your children aren't under any immediate threat, but it's best to get them out ASAP."

"Alright." Kensi agreed, her voice shaking.

"I'll be with you the whole time, Fern." Deeks kissed the top of her head. They rolled Kensi down to the OR and began the procedure.

"I see the girl." Dr. Mason said and began pulling her out. Angry screams from the baby resonated through the room. "And here's the boy." He handed the boy to Kensi and the girl to Deeks. "Let's get Ms. Blye closed up so she can properly hold her babies.

"Go to sleep, Kens. I'll be with them the whole time." Deeks said. She listened. The next time Kensi woke up, she was in a brightly lit room with to cribs on the side. Smiling, Deeks handed a pink bundle to her. "Sam, Callen, and Hetty are waiting in the hall. Do you want to see them?"

"I want to name our kids first." She cooed at the girl. "Hey, you're adorable, just like your brother."

"She looks like you, Kens." Deeks said. He was right. The baby had brown hair and brown eyes, though they weren't mismatched.

"Olivia does." She smiled. "Connor looks like you."

"I guess Mommy named you." Deeks kissed the blue bundle. "I'll get everyone in here." When they walked in, Kensi could swear tears were in Hetty's eyes.

"What are their names?" Sam asked, holding Olivia. He looked oddly out of place being so burly with the tiny baby.

"You have Olivia, and Hetty has Connor."

"They're precious." The older woman said.

"Livi's middle name is Henrietta." Deeks announced.

"Connor Samuel?" Sam asked hopefully, handing off Olivia to Callen, who looked at her with a little fear.

"Am I going to hurt her? Am I holding her right?"

"You're fine." Kensi assured him, then smiled at Deeks. "Actually…"

"It's Brian after Kensi's dad."

"Why wouldn't they name him after me?" Callen asked Sam.

"Connor G. Blye-Deeks? You really can't see the problem with that?"

"Gentlemen, settle down." Hetty said. "Don't argue around the children; they're the physical form of love."

**I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT ENDING BUT I WANTED TO FINISH IT UP FOR YOU GUYS.**


End file.
